New Super Mario Bros: Daisy Edition
by Guardian of the Flames
Summary: Princess Peach has been kidnapped for the umphteeth time, and, as usual, the Mario Bros, go to save her. However, someone's tagging along whether they like it or not, and boy does she complicate things! Rated T for possible language and humour.
1. Chapter 1

***Sigh* I scrapped two other stories because no one was reading it, and it was causing my grades to drop. So, I decided to do a story on the franchise I know best, the Mario Bros. franchise! I don't really care if you review, but I DO ask that if I need some help, to be please constructive and not so...blunt I guess you could say if you decide to review, thanks for understanding! As of now, the story takes place in the paper mario universe, but I'm planning on having a bit of all the mario games in somewhere. I'm trying to add a degree of humor, suggestions and contrustuve critisisms are cherished , on with the story! This is my first story not based on a film, and (technically) the second overall. Guess I'm done with the introduction crap.**

Luigi stepped out of his and his brother's house, but he liked to call it his brother's house, due to the fact a wooden sign pinned higher above the front door said "MARIO." It was Sunday morning, the morning Parakarry delivered the mail, every week. Luigi heard a fant flapping sound but it grew louder and after a few seconds,"MAIL CALL!" was heard. That was his cue! Luigi shifted out of his chair, bypassing the kitchen table, cooking untensils, and bookcase as he opened the door to go outside. Mario only shifted his chair so his brother could pass by easier, knowing waht he was doing. By the time he got out though, Parakarry was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Walking down the porch and on the extremely short, dirt road, Luigi went to the mailbox and gently opened the mailbox and retrieved a letter, the mailbox shaking a bit sheerly due to Nintendo logic. Luigi walked back into the house, or rather, scuffled,into the house:door opening without using his hands included. Mario yawned,stretched, and hopped out of his chair, waiting for Luigi to read the mail as usual.

"That's odd, it's pretty short, but I guess I'll read it anyways. Ahem! Dear Mario Bros. I haven't been kidnapped in a while so I am requesting your prescence as I have nothing to do, because I'm kidnapped so much, Toadsworth has already had my royal duties attended too. I'm inevitably getting kidnapped today, so I'd appreciate it if you both would come over for some tea before that happens, from Peach. XOXO." Luigi paused, before continuing in his Italian accent."Well bro? Should we visit the princess?"

Mario nodded and replied,"Oh yeh." They scuffled out of the house, heading towards Peach's castle. Mario, in comparison to his taller brother, took more steps and his were slightly louder then his slimmer brother's, but they sounded virtually identical because their shoes were made out of the same matieral.  
>Unfortunatley, they wouldn't get farther then the Paper Mario games would allow you to go.<p>

"M-M-M-Mario B-B-Bros! T-t-the p-p-p-rincess has been k-k-k-k-k-KIDNAPPED!"

"Well bro, guess Peach wasn't kiddin was she?"

Mario nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Oh, and Toad? You don't have to stutter, she'll be fine."

I know, I'm just stuttering because I was trying to impress Toadette when Bowser kidnapped the princess, and he knocked me to the side! I feel so embarrased!" If his mushroom cap wasn't enough, Toad's face was now redder than a tomato. The Bros. patted him on the back sympathetically, and continued the way to Peach's castle. They all grabbed their go karts and raced around Royal Raceway and pulled up to Peachs' castle, the beautuful water,trees, and towering height intact. As they entered, they saw Toadsworh sleeping and Toadette adorably painting a picture of the princess and herself together. She was messy, and the picture wasn't perfect to say the least, but it was still adorable all the same.

"Toadette! Have you seen Peach?" Toad questioned his "girlfriend."

"Yea, about 30 minutes ago she said she was going to her room and if she wasn't back in 15 minutes, she had been kidnapped. So, I starting painting this incase she get's lonely,she'll be reminded of home!"

"And you didn't try to prevent it from happening bec-?" Toad was cut off.

"Because you said you had it under control, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."Toad blushed and scratched his back.

Toadette gasped,"Is that a bruise?Here let me fix it!" Toadette rushed ovr at the speed a mother would when seeing her daughter hurt, and that is pretty damn fast if I say so myself.

Blushing impossibly more Toad protested"T-T-Toadette it's f-f-fine-"

"Don't argue with me!" Seeing this was going to go on for quite some time, the bros. decided to be on their way.

"Mario! Catch!" Toadsworth woke up from his slumer to throw him a free 1-up and then settled back to sleep, the princess had been kidnapped so many times he gave up trying to stop it. He now settled for assiting with power-ups

**And that is the end of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it, again, please be constructive! I know it was short, but it will get longer. Besides, this is basically a , that's it I guess, adios amigos!**


	2. HAI IM DAIZAH!

**To my 3 reviewers:Thanks so much! It might take longer to update as you 2 of you suggested for me to not rush it, but thanks! I'm sorry I couldn't personally reply to my nameless reviewer, I'm guessing my computer didn't think it was safe enough for me to reply to you, yet it apparently thinks viruses and pop ups are perfectly ok ! -.- And to Casamora, I'll try to make Daisy more bad -ass, but it shouldn't be to hard because she is! The fics on fanfiction make her seem far more helpless than she is in the games IMO, and I'm glad you enjoy the humour! Now, on with the story!**

Daisy woke up to find it was late morning, later than she usually woke up. She hopped our of bed and got dressed. As she was about to leave her room, shenoticed that she forgot her brooch,earrings, and gloves and quickly grabbed them and put them on. Daisy lived in regular house like everyone else in herkingdom because she wanted to be like everyone else, and it gained her great popularity and she had no enemies because of it. Another source of praise washow she governed her land, she had representitives that helped her make desicions, 1 per each species. So, she had 1 Birdo, 1 goomba, 1 Toad, ect. Each wasnominated by the people. In fact, the only flaw that drew major critisism was some felt Daisy abandoned her royal duties to often to journey to the MushroomKingdom to participate in sports. However, the vast majority of her people were unswervingly loyal, and Daisy was seen as the most down to earth ruler of herkingdom in existence. Besides, she was plenty smart and physically fit to create an army if anyone one were to attack Sarasaland, and that was never the case.

Daisy went to her garden her plants, composed of daisies, but also sunflowers, as sunflowers were her second favorite flower, only second to the daisy(duh!)But. unfortunatley for her, she wouldn't make it much farther than that in her daily routine.A letter slowly fell to the in front of her. I won't specify it much,basically it said that it was from Peach and she had been kidnapped, and would like it if Daisy would accompany the bros. on their journey. Daisy, feeling muchconcern for Peach, ran to the Mushroom Kingdom. Her servants didn't ask, knowing what to do when she was off on "vacation." Don't ask me how she got to\the mushroom kingdom so fast on foot, maybe she did it like Rose did from the titanic by using super speed to go from the A deck to the B deck, bypass the guards,and pull it of in 30 seconds!Meanwhile...

The Mario bros. were scuffling out of the castle when they heard a voice,"Hey! Wait up! They turned around to see none other than Princess she reached them, after huffing and puffing for a while, she asked them where they we're going."To rescue the princess-a!" Mario replied. I wouldn't blame you for thinking he was mute, he didn't say much at all. But, over time, he has uttered grunts and shouts, and he proved he was fully capable of speech when he trash talks you in sporting events, more specifically, soccer events, in that case the entire crew gets a sore loser and vicious makeover on their personalities. Mario was infact only silent most of the time because he, on the behalf of Nintendo fans, was giving Reggie Fils-Aime the silent treatment for not releasing Mother 3 in North America and making other infuriating moves such as that. But, back to the present matter.

"In that case, I'm coming with you guys!" Daisy chirped excitedly. Mario had no qualms with this, but his brother vemehently opposed the idea.

"Don't you have to rule Sarasahara Land?"

"Psh, I made them Daisy strong, besides, no one wants to conquer MY kingdom as I'm friends with everybody."

"B-But Daisy! You can't! It's to dangerous!"

"Luigi, I think all the Mario fans would agree that the beginning of each Paper Mario game results in a. a storyline event that you can not control, followed by a\boss even in which the boss will defeat you guarnteed or bail out. Or b. A storyline event that makes you wind up at the beginning of the game. Besides. whenyou DO have control on what your doing, near the beginning, it's PAINFULLY easy, especially when you get all those cheap badges like Zap Tap, ect. So, I'll befine!" Daisy claimed.

"Absolutely not! Sure, the beginning could be harder,but what after that?"

"Doesn't matter! Peach asked me to come, and I'm going! And you tell me what's after the beginning."

"...?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember! In Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door, PM:TTYD as people to lazy to type out the actual title would say, on your'adventure' to rescue Princess Eclair, you told Mario your brave deeds, but all your 'partners' said you officialy ruined their lives, right?"

"Y-y-yea but that's different for you," Luigi stated, losing his firmness.

"Woah,woah,woah, so are you saying you ruined your partners' lives, or you were telling the truth?"

"No, what I said was true"-

"So you cheated on me with this 'Princess Eclair'?" Daisy did her Luigi impersonation while saying 'Princess Eclair.'

"Ok fine! I made it up, but still, you don't have any experience besides partying or spin-offs!" Luigi snapped, his own temper starting to flare. But, heimmediatley felt guilty, that was an ever lower blow than Daisy dished out, and he wondered how he could say that to his kinda-sorta girlfriend.

Daisy started to fume,"Well excuse me if I don't need my brother to rescue my butt in Super Mario Ga-!"

"ENOUGH!" Mario shouted, he hated seeing his friends argue, especially his two closest ones, and he was shocked that both of them had a mean streak in them, almost as if... in unfavorable conditions? Then Mario noted the blazing hot weather, and that neither of the 2 lovebirds liked the heat, and made them VERY unpleasent to be around, so before they could argue any more Mario suggested they go back inside to cool down. Little did they know that as soon as they enterned Mario switched the caste from Mario Kart 64 mode to SMB:Wii mode. All of them exited and found themselves on the world map, the castle performing its magical ability to switch. On the world map, they couldn't control their movements, only follow Mario arond like like lost puppies. Mario secretly had a satiesfied smirk on his face"Daisy!" Luigi whined, can you please listen for once?"

"Nope. Nintendo didn't take the obvious idea in NSMBW to make me and Wario playable, instead they went the lazy route and made two TOADS, not even Toadette and Toadsworth playable! And now their making New Super Mario Bros.:Mii and making those voiceless avatars who look nothing like the person trying to make themselves look like appear in it. Even when they do have voice acting it sounds like theyr'e under the heavy influence of alchohol! And the mii at the end of the title? Like I don't get it, that's probably the most uninspired title I've ever seen, but now! Now, it's my time to shine! And I'm like Peach's sister! You know how important she is to me!" Daisy said firmly, although, now in a pleasant mood again, it sounded like she was making a valid point instead of being stubborn and stingy. Luigi, calming down aswell, decided Daisy's companionship would be a welcome addition, not that he actually LIKED her that way or anything...

"So, what do we do now?"Daisy questioned.

"We have to go through all the levels,"the green clad man replied.

"Are you kidding me? That's so lame! Mario, could you please let me in the front?" Mario stepped back and Daisy bypassed all the levels by simply crossing the grassy field at a calm, leisurely stroll, as they approached the world 1 castle, Daisy took out her wii remote."Daisy! You're braking the 4th wall!"

"It's fine, the author's done it 7 times during the course of THIS chapter, so why can't we have a little fun?"

"You just added the 8th and 9th time," was the reply she got.

"Meh, the readers will get over , world 1 is too easy to be any fun!" Daisy entered a complex combination of button presses then held the B button, in about 10 seconds, the world map had all the levels with a blue space and all the toad houses open, plus, the castle was now unlocked so they could enter, bit, there was no Koopa Kid on the top...?"

"H-h-h-ow did you do that?"

"You think Peach tells you everything?"

"No, but, if she told you, how does she know?"

"Hmm... I don't know," And they all sat on a wooden log, thinking about it.

To where Peach is *Insert requeim for a dream theme for epic transition music*

Peach sighed in her room at the world one castle. She had no idea WHY she was at the world 1 castle, as she was always at world 8 castle, and she was bored because she already had done everything she could to help the bros, and Daisy, on their journey. She knew Daisy would be accompanying them, due to the fact last time she was kidnapped,she was allowed access to the hall of forgotten notes. It was this massive hallway, pinned on the wall periodically where buttons, pressing one would flip a chunk of the wall around to reveal the notes of a gamer, organized from the release date earliest to latest, and if the gamer took multiple notes on one game, it would be further organized to the day the gamer took the notes. Peach, being the smart girl she is, wasted no time picking a random note and mailing it to Daisy as soon as she was rescued, timing the arrivalperfectly so Daisy would "coincedentily" meet the bros as they were about to embark on a journey. Infact, all of her letters were pre-mailed, as not even Bowser was stupid enough to allow ehr to mail from his castle, her letters just arrived late because when you're about to be kidnapped, you don't have the time to get the best mail service. And as dumb as a villain Bowser was, Peach was impressed by how organzied he had even been kindto her, showing his soft side for his love for her, but now, THIS time, she felt in danger. Bowser no longer let her out of her room, and he seemed to be kidnapping her not for her love, but for a malicious,devious, plot. He was no longer kind either, making her even work was not the Bowser she knew, all she could do now was hope he hadn't changed and things could go back to normal. Or at least, figure out this mystery.

**End of chapter 2 guys! Hoped you liked it and it still may seem a bit rushed, I'm just getting used to expanding the chapter length, and, what did you think?Loved it?Hated it?Indifferent? I personally think it was a LITTLE better, but I assure you I know there's room for improvement. :)**


	3. Our princess isn't in a castle, period

**Before I begin this chapter I wanted to tell you I have promised myself to valiantly fight the urge to rush the chapter , I also wanted to say to all my reviewers you all have been so nice and so supportive of me. I just wanted to say thanks, it really means the world to me. Before I let you read the chapter, I just wanna let you know I'm concetrating on the following: Character and plot developement, tone down the 4th wall use, gramatical errors, BUT, most importantly of all, not rushing. I know that I bascially reread all my reviews and put all the suggestions in one sentence, but you all are that important in steering the direction of the story. ^.^ Now, I will finally release you from the boringness of my mini speech.**

"Oh Princessss," Bowser hissed at Princess Peach. Ugh, what now? For Peach it seemed like Bowser was getting more sinister and malicious every second, you could tell the way he said things and you could feel and evil aurora. But, most frightening of all, Peach saw Bowser as a serious threat this time. But, he wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Yes, Bowser?" She said in a sweet tone.

"Back at the castle, you let yourself get kidnapped. Why did you reject any help?"

"You know very well why," Peach said with venom for the first time in her life."I'm not about to fall into your trap!"

"Then why do you not call your knightsssss in ssshining armor to save you?"

"Because they simply cannot defeat you, so I refuse to let them sacrifice their lives in vain."

"I ssssimply cannot see why you refuse to give up. There is nothing that can stop me!" He laughed evilly.

"Oh, please. I could kick your butt right now if I was not taught that idiots are not worth my time."

We will see princesssss, we will see..." The giant Koopa was about to leave the room when he felt something hard hit him on the head. He growled only to see Peach batting her eyelashes mockingly.

"You say nothing can stop you, but your thick skull is already getting in the way." She must've thrown her brooch, because he slipped on it. The blonde was starting to giggle. He thought about putting her in her place, but thought better of it and slammed and locked the door, crushing the brooch as it was stuck in the doorway. Peach waited until she was sure he wasn't coming back, and sat on the floor. She was given a room, but it was a room with nothing but hard cold stone walls and oen door to exit it, so she might as well have been put in a dungeon. She would've been cold had she not have her dress and long gloves to keep her somewhat warm. She was so bored that she went to the massive door and actually tried to put her brooch together, but it was useless. She decided to get some sleep, and went to the corner of the room and layed down,well, as much as she could."Oh Daisy, what would you have done in a situatuion like this?" But she was swiftly interrupted when the door was opened. She didn't even bother to see who it was, she could already tell whether it was Bowser or not. The soft padding of feet confirmed it wasn't him, and that was good enough.

"Mama?" Peach turned round to see Bowser Jr. and it was a suprise, I mean, wouldn't he be assisting in the evil plots?

"What do you want?" Peach snapped, thinking Jr was probably already the monster his father had become. Luckily, that wasn't the looked hurt, even.

"I just wanted to get you some food, Mama." He magically, out of nowhere, pulled out a plate of spahgetti and butter." I didn't know if you liked meatballs,parmesean cheese, or anything else, so I just got you some regular spahgetti." He shyly passed her the plate. She was at first skeptical, wary blue eyes stared into small, beady, yet innocent, black ones. She then accepted it, with a thank you. But now, it was interrogation time.

"Why aren't you helping your dad in his scheme to ruin my life?"

I don't know. We always bonded together and even planned to kidnap you together, but now, he tells me to go to my room. He doesn't talk to me heck! He makes me do chores!"

"...Interesting. Then why did he let you give me food?"

"He didn't, I snuck some for you, claiming I wasn't hungry."

"Bu-"POUND, POUND, POUND!

"JR! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE AND IF I SEE ONE MORSEL OF FOOD IN HER REACH..!" The pair in the room didn't waste time. Peach shoved the remaining food down her throat and Bowser Jr. incinerated it with his impressive fire breathing abilities, and they brushed it so it "disappeared" into the black floor. Bowser barged in the room looking as if he was going to kill the poor pair at any moment.

"WHY ARE YOU IN HER ROOM?"

"I-I-I was just tryin to make sure she didn't escape P-P-Papa..."

"YOU EMBICILE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN COME CLOSE TO HER! THERE'S NO WHERE SHE CAN ESCAPE FROM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?YOU CAN SLEEP THERE IF YOU WANNA MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T ESCAPE!"SLAM! The door was slammed and the only sounds heard for a minute were the receding footsteps of the insane Koopa.

Peach heard a sniffle. "He's right...I'm worthless." Poor Jr. was about to cry until Peach comforted him.

"Don't talk like that,"she firmly stated."You'll be alright, and if things don't get better, I'm taking you with me when I escape."

"W-W-Wha? Y-Y-You can't that's c-c-c-razy!"

"Of course I can! And I will."

B-B-Bu-"

No buts Mister! I am your Mother and you will obey me, understand?"

"Yes mama..." Both of them were suprised that Peach said he was his mother, as they both knew that wasn't the case, but she said it anyways.

"Good. Now go to sleep, we both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow..." They both fell asleep, happy to have somewhat of an ally in a bleak time like ...

Daisy and the Mario bros. were still stumped as to HOW Peach knew all the cheats in a game in which she is kidnapped the entire time. Then again, at the end of NSMBW she informed Mario about the secret world and how you had to collect all the star coins to access those stages.*Involuntary eye twitch from the author* Seeing that they were never going to figure it out, they decided to march on in the the world 1 castle. They were greeted by a massive hallway, Dry Bones,Podaboos, and and lots of lava."Well, this is gonna take a while," Daisy stated. Not another word was said as the three heros started forging into the gloom. Mario jumped and bashed his head into a yellow stone block with a question mark and received a coin. Luigi did the same to the block right next to his bro and a fire flower."Take it, you'll need it more than I will."

"Whatever..."and Daisy grabbed it. Unlike the bros, not much changed in her color scheme, her brooch,gloves, and earrings just turned red."I appreciate the gift and all, but why do you guys bash your heads into stone blocks for a dollor and a flower?"

"Well,"Luigi timidly replied,"It's the only way to get power ups..."

"Amd its worth breaking all of our skulls open?"

"It's actually not that hard, besides, your head becomes accustomted to it."

"If you say so, but thanks for the flower, it was...generous of you." The green man smiled at her and Mario was relived to see that the arguing was done and they were allies again, at least, until they kept their cool. Poor Mario and Peach were careful not to arouse their partners' anger. Daisy was swift in quickly,temporarily, dispatching a Dry Bones with a fireball. Her fireballs were more powerful and she could even determine their course in comparison to Mario and Luigi. However, her's also had a slight delay, about .5 seconds, before firing, and she could not have more than 2 at the same time in motion. Plus, her fireballs were an orangish yellow. So the gang had no trouble telling what fireball came from who, and who actually defeated the enemy. While they were all working for a common cause, the trio were still very, VERY, competitive when the time was appropiate.

Anyways, the bros often found themselves waitint for Daisy, who had fallen behind. As she caught up with them, she noted the gears that could crush her in a second...Unlike the bros, Daisy wasn't about to wait for the right time to jumo into a gap between them and on too the next platform, no matter how much they would try to persuade her. They even did it once too show her it wasn't that risky. However, as they reached a platform, she was already there, waiting for them."Mamma Mia! Daisy, how did you-a get here-a so fast-a?" Mario asked. If you were Daisy, you might have found their expressions of shock and mild confusion humourous.

"A girl never reveals her secrets," she smiled mischeviously. After a bit more platforming, you would come to this conclusion:Daisy was a tad slow, but she was stronger and more graceful then the bros were, never losing her footing once. Soon enough, the door for the boss came. But, something was off...it was pitch black. You couldn't see anything. Daisy promptly went outside, found a candleholder, and lit it. She used it to light all the other candles in the large room. Much suprise to them all, Princess Peach was in a cage at the end of the eerie room."You guys came! I'm so relieved!"Unfortunatley, the reunion didn't last long after her cage was unlocked."Listen to me, you all must hide now!"

The tomboy was shocked."Wha...?But we just go-"

"No time to explain! In here, quickly!" She pushed them into a closet, with a peephole. Thump,thump,thump...The room was so still you could hear the door screech open.

"Oh princesssss..." That hiss was going to be the end of Peach!

"Yes, Bowser?"

"I came here to ask a mere question..." He snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared. Peach gracefully landed, thanking God that he hadn't noticed she had left and came back to her cage.

"Sssshe was here yessssss?"

"They have come to save you, why do your reject them?"

"You listen to me buddy, for the last time, ..tricked."

"Very well...Then it appearsss I have no choice but to make you ssscream! Once they hear your criessss of help they'll bound across the world to help you...Muh huh huh huh huh huh..." Much to the trio's horror, the princess and Bowser left in a haze of flames. Daisy burst out of the closet, pursuited by the bros."FOOLSSSSSSS!Did you honestly think I wasn't aware of your prescense? It has been a pleasure to meet you all but now it is time to put an end to you.."Mario,Daisy, Peach and Luigi were all ingulfed by purple magic, not to reappear again...Oh no, was he too late? Bowser Jr. barged into the room only to find nothingness, sadness filled those black beady eyes."I...I...I failed them, all of them..."

**Yes, I know there wasn't humour or storyline developement, but that's for next chaper. Basically, the next chapter is going to be the town where your adventure begins in the paper mario games, and the plot will unfold from there. In case you haven't figured it out, Bowser is indeed possessed. But by who? The only hint I'm giving is that it's not an OC, it's a Mario villain. Also, what 2 "Attacks" I guess you could say should Daisy and Luigi have? Mario has his hammer and boots from teh previous Paper Mario games, but Luigi and Daisy don't really...Any suggestions? Also, the "Badges"from the first to Paper Mario games will be in use, and I'm letting you guys decide! Until then, adios!*Cough I'm accepting new badges created by you guys aswell*cough***


	4. My first appearence!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Anyways, I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own the Mario Bros franchise, the characters, or Intelligent Systems(the developer of the Paper Mario games) and the Paper Mario games. I only own the plot(hoping it thickens here) and myself. Yea, I'm gonna be in the story, I've done some research on "Mary-Sues," basically, from my knowledge, all I have to do is make myself have flaws and not be the "star of the show." It's still all about Daisy. Believe me, I'm not a narcissist, nor am I perfect, so finding some flaws shoudn't be too terribly difficult. :) On with the story! Prepare for lots of dialogue and line skips! Warning: First usuage of Teen rating.**

"...lo?"Was that a voice?"...ello?" Daisy groaned, trying to pick herself up."Hello..." Daisy finally managed to pick herself up. The voice belonged too a teen, roughly the same height as her. He had brown eyes and brown hair, with a few highlights of reddish-brown color. And, in comparision to her, his skin was rather tan. His lips consisted of a pale pink color, a natural frown, and a slight underbite."Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm a Kardashian!"

"Hey, watch your attitude mister, I'm the only one who's allowed being sarcastic,"Daisy replied. She then noticed she was standing on dirt and surveyed the landscape. It was very dark, making the moon stick out. She saw some wooden houses, trees without color or leaves, and crows resting on them. The only other noteworthy thing she noticed were the gloomy, mysterious people. Immediatley, she knew she was not going to take a liking to "Depression District" as she called it."...Where are we?"

"Your guess is good as mine, I have no idea where we are."Great.

"Well, do you know how ended up here?"

"Just a vague idea. I was knocked out and here I am!"

"Thanks, that gave me no leads,"Daisy said in a VERY unusually bitter tone.

"Excuse me, I didn't know I was supposed to have all the answers to your problems, Duchess," the teen smart mouthed while dusting the dirt off his jeans.

That hit a nerve, but Daisy kept her cool."Well, is there anything you know?"

"Nope. Well, this one chick said she brought us here after finding us in nowhere land."

"What was her name? What did she look like?"

"Uh...your gonna think I'm crazy, but if it makes you happy, she was a really short with purple skin, pink hair, and a red hat."

"And what was her name?"

"I'm getting there, don't rush me! She said her name was V-" The Mario Bros. jumped awake.

"Oh, thank god your ok! But...we don't know where we are," Daisy said miserably.

Mario and his brother conversed in fake italian for a bit till Luigi spoke."Actually, Mario knows where are. He says it's Twilight Town, a place he visited on his previous adventure."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No-a. But, those-a Amayzee Dazyees-a make the author wanna kill himself-a!" Mario replied.

"Ahh... I guess the name fits. Well, Mr. Smartass over here says he knows how we got here...partially." They all turned to the teen.

"I appreciate the compliment Daisy, truly, I do. Anyways, Mario, you already know who she is. At least, she says you do. Her name's Vivian."( -Favorite partner)

"How do you know our names?" Luigi said, he didn't like this place, it made him tremble a bit. However having another ally of his bro.'s would help, so he didn't comment any further.

"Um...the giant statue of Mario over there?" Indeed, the town was greatful of Mario's efforts, and to repay him for letting themselves get fooled into thinking Doopliss was Mario, and to shed some positve energy, they built a statue, built purposely so you could see the statue as if it was touching the moon. On the pedestal, there was a plaque ingraved"To pay homage to all who helped Mario save our town...and our lives." Then, all his allies at any point were listed, and it was a rather long list.

"That doesn't answer my question, it doesn't tell you I'm Daisy, it just lists my name."

"Please, I'm a die-hard Mario fan, I know all your names regardless."

"Alright...What's your name then?"

"Bookwormvideogamer13."

"That's...your name?"

"Not my real one, of course not, but, since I'm stuck in a virtual world, I should use my virtual name."

"Fair enough."

They saw a shadowy figure appear."Welcome back, Vivian," Bookwormvideogamer13 said, using a legitley pleasent tone.

"Thanks, oh hey Mario! I didn't expect you to be awake so soon. I'm such a ditz, I forgot to get you guys a bed!"

"It's fine, we truly appreciate what you already did, truly we do," Daisy assured, with a tint of mockingness in her voice.

"Ok, and I'm Vivian. I presume your Princess Daisy?"

She curtsied,"Yep, Princess Daisy of Sarasahara land, though, I prefer to be called a Duchess." Bookwormvideogamer13 just looked away making a "blah,blah,blah," motion with his hand, making his hand look like a greater/less than sign opening and closing it's mouth. Vivian simply nodded, and turned towards Luigi.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Luigi, Mario's younger brother," Luigi smiled and shook hands with her."Well, that's everyone. Bookworm, have you already told them?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's get everyone inside." Vivian walked, or rather, floated, towards the house where she and her sisters, Marilyn and Beldam, resided in. Vivian's house was large, due to the amount of space needed to practice magic spells and host 3 people, a very large one included. Beldam and Marilyn used to be very cruel to Vivian, but they mellowed and have kept their word. Literally for Marilyn, her one word, It comprises of "Guh."The only other thing she said was "The Three." Her house was rather simple aside from the size. When you enter the house, your greeted by a fireplace, a dining room table, and some chairs. Both wood and plushy and soft chairs. Vivian, though speaking in a down-to-earth tone, had very formal decorations. All her walls had fancy colors and loops, mostly purples and pinks. Vivian, was also a reading enthusiast. She had a neat pile of books on a shelf. Vivian's other hobby was shared with her other sisters:painting. They went out of their way to get the highest quality brushes,paints, and canvases. Infact, they had memorized where they all were. The next room, left of the dining room, was the kitchen. It had all sorts of crap that only makes sense if you know what the hell your doing.(Sorry, but I don't :) ) Upstairs, there were two bedrooms, one for the sisters and teh other for the guests, and the spell room. That was it, but it felt warm and inviting.

"Bookworm? Could you please help me with this?" Said person got up from his chair and aided the siren pick up the books she accidentially knocked over. The only reason why she asked him was because she could feel the frightened, yet bored, aurora around him. He didn't like the dark, and he didn't appreciate how screwed over he was. Daisy and the bros were upstairs setting up all the and Bookworm soon joined them.

"Don't worry Vivian, we got all the beds set up ,"Daisy assured. Bookworm noted his was set up aswell." I guess I wasn't being the nicest, so I hope this makes it up," and she passed Bookworm a book she liked." Your name says it all, and I thought you would like it."

"Daisy?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks, it was nice of you," And, to her astonishment, he wasn't looking SARCASTIC! Vivian told them not to dillydally, as there was a supper on the table. Vivian seemed to have a lot of hidden talent. She served them all a family recipe. Though it looked rather gross, it was eaten by all so they didn't seem rude. Fortunatley, it was good. REALLY good. It tasted like ribs. Really saucy, tasty, succulent, ribs. Mario and Luigi gobbled their food, while the other 3 stared at them in astonishment. Bookworm decided he'd get over it and continued to eat at a pace that wouldn't kill his stomach. Daisy however, scolded them to mind their manners. The discussion at the table was where Peach is, who kidnapped her, and what was necessary to save her. "Oh! I forgot to clean the house! I'm so stupid."

"Vivian, you worked your ass all day and exceeded our expectations."

"Bu-"

"It's fine. It won't kill us, I promise," Bookworm reassured. Vivian agreed, allowing herself to relax. Vivian suffered from inferiority complex due to past verbal abuse. She had gotten over it, but she still expected so much more out of herself than out of others. After a while,a darkness clouded the skys even more than usual. And this dark was much, MUCH, more evil. Soon afterwards, the earth began to shake, and lighting was striking. Vivian was swift to teleport them, but she also teleported them into the past."Where are we?" Bookworm asked.

"The past."

"...Why?"

"The Shadow Queen had returned. We surely been killed, I couldn't take the risk."

"But that's impossible! You told me yourself you banished her to hell!"

"She has obviously escaped somehow, but I don't know how she did it."

"Alright...what do we have to do?"

"Change the past."

**As Chuggaaconroy would say"END OF CHEAAAAAAPTER!" I chose to go the past as I want to make some mentioned, but never seen, characters in the Paper Mario games have important roles. Like Bobbery's deceased wife, Scarlet. Only mentioned character can have a role. But, remember, they must be from the Paper Mario games and they must only have been mentioned, never truly seen. Peace! ^.^**


	5. Practice!

**Welcome reader. You must have come here for chapter 5, right? Of course you did, or you wouldn't have clicked on it! Well, too bad! Your not getting Chapter 5! I'm just kidding but let me clear some confusion up. Vivian sent them all to the past because of the Shadow Queen's invincible return. She must have found a vessel to return, Peach... the rest will be seen in context. Oh, and I figured out what a Mary Sue is, it's not as much as a perfect character, but more so of a character having to much good luck, overpowered abilities, and changing everything else to favor that character, and the audeince's reaction to that. Thanks Casamora! I performed my first pre game in the 7th and 8th grade band on October 21, and I'm 13 and a half on October 23! I feel so OLD! ;( Also, how do I make Mario important, without speaking? Any ideas?**

"So your saying that we have to change the past in order to prevent the Shadow Queen's return, right?" Bookworm asked.

The enchantress relpied,"Of course...but there's more.."

"What do you mean, more?"

" I'm talking about how Peach is dead in present time."

"What! H-h-ow do you know?"

"I did some research on resurrection. Basically, if a demon were somehow to return and possess the same vessel, the vessel's life would have to be exchanged in order to serve the demon's time in hell since their body alone was not enough to let the demon escape from hell."

"But why would she choose Peach a second time?"

"Easy. She knew that we all would come to rescue her, and when we did, she'd kill us and then nothing would be able to stop her, as no one else would know how to defeat her. And, she definatley has no qualms with killing anybody, especially if their death means her return."

But how did she escape from eternal damnation in the first place?"  
>"I still don't know, we can only guess or figure it out."<p>

"But, I don't belong here! I-I'm a human! I have a home, I have family and friends!"

"Look I know this isn't easy to accept, but we need you, in a sense, you are the only one able to predict what's going to need to change by breaking the 4th wall so we know how and when to change an event and ecetera."

"You need me? I doubt it, but let's say you need me, what am I gonna do about school?"

"We're in the past, remember? You can just go to school after the past is fixed, like it never happened, you won't even be in the same universe."

"Alright, I guess I get it... I'm sorry for flippin' my lid and all, but you've all done this before. Not to mention, you can pull of this crazy shit, but I've got nothing..."

"C'mon, and you acted like I was the pessimist! You just have to have confidence!" Daisy reassured. The bros. grunted in agreement.

"Confidence...ok. But, the only events required to be changed are the ones leading up to her resurrection, right?"

"Yep," the siren replied.

"Well, then shouldn't we just be able to go back a bit in time from her resurrection and cause a minor problem to prevent it? Like create a barricade to her tomb room?"

"We could possibly, but probably not. If any villain has the power to free the Shadow Queen, then it would take much more than that too discourage them after such effort," Luigi added.

"True, it's never that easy in the games. And no offense Vivian, but the chapter you were introduced in in PM:TTYD was the only chapter I didn't like."

"No harm done, but why was that?"

"One word that most gamers can relate too:BACKTRACKING!" Some might have found his completley and utterly sarcastic enthusiasm comical."But, you were an epic partner, and the boss was pretty kickass too. Anyways...shouldn't we see her resurrection, so we know who did it?"

"I'd think," Daisy commented.

"Well Bookworm, time to get there!" Vivian exclaimed. There was a pause. *Cricket, cricket* Your view zooms at to the entire party *cricket cricket* it zooms out so much that they're all dots *cricket,cricket*

"Um... how do I do that?"

"Oh! Of course, you don't know how to do it."

"Um...yea. I feel bad asking but can you do it?"

"Unfortunatley no. I can send us between time, but only between present time and the Paper Mario game I was in, the second one."

"Aw crap."

"Are we already at a dead end?" Daisy was a bit bummed that this was her first adventure, and it was going to be cut short. Worse, if it was, they'd all be screwed.

"Erm..." Bookworm was desperatley trying to think, and he had a lightbulb."Ah...Professer Frankly! Maybe he can help us!"

"It's worth a shot, off we go!" And with that the siren transported them to Frankly's house, taking care to make it right after the end of PM:TTYD. Creak..., the door opened, and the heroes walked in, ignoring the paper folding thing." Ah! Vivian and Mario! What a suprise!"

"Nice to see you too, Frankly, we came for a visit."

"Ah yes and this is...Luigi! I remember you because I saw you getting yelled at by a fried Blooper." Luigi flushed a bit but tried to hold it back. Frankly turned toward Daisy and Bookworm." And these beings are..." Daisy excalimed her famous quote from Mario Kart Double Dash. "...WHO?" And Daisy and Bookworm were so taken aback by the sudden screech they fell on the floor. The other 3 were already accustomed to the professer's sudden outbursts. Mario, using virtual sign language, explained all that had happened, and that the poor beings on the floor where his friends."Ah yes, excuse me for the sudden outburst, that happens time to time." They nodded their acceptance of apology and picked themselves up off the floor." Mario, I can see it in your eyes...You need my help with something, don't you?"

Mario nodded,"Oh yeh."

"Well, whatever is the problem?" Mario explained the more recent events using virtual sign language.

"Ah... of course! Luckily for us, I've got just the thing! Please hold on a second." Professer Frankly used his imaginary hands to mow through his stuff."AH-HA!" The two previous victims saved themselves from falling just in time. He set a book on his cluttered desk, flipping through the pages using telekineses rather than imaginary hands, or at least, that's what Bookworm concludded since Frankly was intensely staring at it."Here it is!" He motioned for everyone to come and see."This will come in handy, especially for you Bookworm. This book gives you access to your special ability. Unfortunatley for you, you only get one ability since you come from a different universe and whoever is deciding this is always careful not to let you choose. It is titled 'the Book of Destiny, I won't go into detail since during my explanations in PM:TTYD you just skimped throught the text anyway." Bookworm nodded understandingly, if embarassed." You must be extremly careful, if you take advantage of your newfound power, are careless, or panic, it could put everyone in peril. However, you already seem to be a trusting individual, so here you go!" Franky scuffled over to the teen and "handed" him the book. _*You got_ **the Book of Destiny!**_ Like any other item, you glorify it, raise your hands, the item is highlighted in_ **red**, _and you get a_ _niftly little jingle with it!As for a semi useful description, fuck you! You don't get one!* ".._Thanks Frankly..but how do I use it?"

"Just as you would imagine: you imagine where you want to be and bam your there! See what I did there? Oh sorry, professor humour. Well off you go! You wouldn't want to keep the readers waiting! No seriously, get out, I'm busy!" And with that the gang fled the house, to Rougeport's central-east area.

"Everyone, keep you eyes peeled, you'll get pickpocketed before you know it," Vivian warned.

"Well, that su-" Bookworm was knocked over by a Blue Bandit." Woah! Dude wake up, he stole the Book of Destiny!" Daisy exclaimed. Bookworm calmed her, saying he knew what to do. He strolled aroun to the Central shopping area, making his way to the back alleys and barged into a rundown shack to the left. The blue bandit shrilled" EEEEEEEEEEEEK! How did you find me?"

"I know where you live your name, I'm your stalker," Bookworm commented sarcastically. The Bandit didn't detect it though,"WOAH! D-Dude, I'll give you the book, just leave me alone," and it was snatched from his hand. "Mr. Teenage Angst" as Daisy would call him opened the door and, before closing it, said"Demowded,"and shut it.

"What was with the 'demowded'?" Daisy asked

"Oh, it's something I got from my sister, she and the rest of the cheerleading squad say demoted in a black voice."

"...I see. Well, know that that's all settled, do you wanna give your new power a go?"

"I want too, but I'm not sure I can handle it..."

"Nothing's gonna happen, and if something does, Vivian can bring us back here," Daisy replied.

"Alright, to the Shadow Queen's tomb?"

"Oh yeh" the Mario Bros. said. Bookworm concetrated, and for a while nothing happened.

"Ugh! It's not working!"

"Relax, as stressed out a person you are, you can't LEARN magic, you must let it go through you, you cannot play it safe," Vivian explained.

"Right. I think I got it. Patience, letting it flow, be dangerous." Bookworm strained, and as patient as he could be, which really was pretty good when your WAITING for something to happen, he couldn't do it. The fact that Mario and Luigi were practicing fancy jumps,flips, and epic tag team attacks wasn't helping much either. Infact, Vivian was practicing her magic and Daisy was practicing graceful movements, she looked like a professional gymnast, balance and great jump height included. Bookworm wanted to scream and give up, but he promised himself he wouldn't. You cannot go and save the world and expect to have mastered your secret talent on day 1, he reasoned. He tried it again and again and again, but it wasn't working. He still tried, and even made a few friends with the few citizens that stroke up conversation with him, so it wasn't so bad. Infact, Bookworm's stubborness was a helpful asset when trying to master an art. And they practiced till sunset. The Mario crew wasn't that tired after some intense training, but they didn't try their hardest in hopes of not discourging the emotionally frustrated(-so true) boy. Mario leaded them into the inn. Mario spoke to many familiar faces at the bar. The crew offered him to meet them, but he declined, saying that he'd meet them tomorrow, after not being so tired. Luigi nodded and gave him 25 coins not including Rougeport tax to pay for all of them.

Bookworm silenty tip-toed up the stairs, not wanting to wake any other possible guests. Instead he was greeted by a kind female toad maid."Hello! Welcome to Rougeport Inn!3 May I help you?"

"Thanks, I was wondering if I could get a room for 5."

"Of course! That'll be 25 coins plus tax!3"Bookworm handed her the coins, and she gestured him towars a plain green bed with a lamp on a nightstand."We they be arriving soon? 3"

"Yea, they're all downstairs, talking to old friends."

"If you say so, I have to tend to other jobs right now..." She paused, as if waiting for someone to leave,"Finally my boss is gone! I hate that guy! He forces me to be so business around people!" She snapped." I'm sorry if I seemed rude, I have to for my job. I hate the fact I have to use hearts in my speech too... Well, I must get going now, or I'm gonna get fired.." she muttered apolegtically. You know what, screw my boss! That nigga can fuck his couch! I'm just gon-!"

"TRUDY! ARE YOU SLACKING OFF?" yelled which he presume to be her boss."No, sir. I have to go, goodnight," she whispered. Click! The lights turned off. Bookworn decieded it was time to catch up on his reading. Click! The lamp turned on. He shuffled comfortably in the bed, which had very soft pillows and silky sheets, not what'd you expetc coming from a cheapskape. The book Daisy had gotten him was called"Wind in the Willows" by Kennath Graham. Bookworm should've looked in the Book of Destiny, to see if it would help the plot thicken for you poor readers, but he was so sick of it by now. Instead, he now just wanted to sit back and enjoy a good,long, read. His first impression of the novel was the pacing was a bit slow for him, but he absolutely adored the rest. So far, the plot was a character named had been spring cleaning his house, very busily. He felt an emotional pull to the character as both had impaired vision, and the fact that he would just not do it and watch everyone else work on a stroll definatley reminded him of his sister. He was getting to the plot by the time introduction of Ratty came, when the crew came in. He realized the floor was turning into a river, and quickly shook his head, bringing the world back to reality. The crew stared for a second, bewildered. Daisy swiftly turned on the lights, and the aurora around her could tell you she was about too burst with happiness."Do you know what this means?"

"...No,"Bookworm replied.

"Your mastering your power! You already have made it come to life. Unintentionally, I know. And it's not groundbreaking, but that is exceptionally fast. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" And the rest of the night the crew chatted excitedly, wondering how qucikly he would master it. He felt pressured, but didn't comment on it. Everyone bid goodnight, the only thing preventing it was a looming question." Once I understand my 'power' more, should we like, I don't know, do something simple like visit Kolorado's past?"

**And that folks, is the end of the cheapppter. I know I didn't get to your request, TheCryoLegionaire, I just don't want my SI to master time traveling TOO quickly, but your request's inclusion in the plot has already be done ^_^ . Hoped everyone else liked it, but now, it's the EEEEEEEND OF CHEEEEEAPTERRRR!**


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome reader, I should be working more on my story, but hey, I do whatever the hell I want most of the time anyway. :3 But, before I let you read this, why are the people who invent words have such a mean sense of humour? Like, why is there an "s" in lisp? Plus, there's this disease called "Bell's Palsy." Basically, your face is partially paralyzed, and it's hard to say any words that begin with a "b" or a "p." So why would they name it "Bell's Palsy?" Jerks. Oh, and is there any way to make Mario important without speaking much, any ideas? Well, on with the story!(I probably could write a Great American Novel size book comprised of just a list of things that I have complained about in my life.)

Bookworm groaned as he felt rays of sunshine on his face. He slowly got out of bed, stretching a bit as he did so. Looking over his shoulder, he found Vivian was awake, while the other 3 were still deeep in dream land. Bookworm found himself to be a relatively early riser, but he didn't expect the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom to rise later than he did, though. And even though Vivian herself was awake, she was occupied with her hair. Though he wouldn't admit it, he found the way her hair went all over the place to be comical, she almost resembled somebody who got electrocuted, except her hair was still wavy. She, for the first time on the journey, seemed to be showing signs of anger, but more accurately, frustration. She eventually got so frustrated that she didn't bother to try anymore, and cast a spell to fix it, softly saying "there," proud of herself. Unfortunately, the bright ray of light disturbed the 3 sleepy heads. Mario yawned, jumped out of bed, and stretched. Luigi was soon to follow. The increasing noise was bothering Daisy so much that she gave up on sleep, and got up. Her hair was mercifully ok, but there were wrinkles under her blue eyes. She grumbled as she she got dressed into her normal outfit.( Not in front of everyone else you pervs!)

"Morning sunshine,"Luigi remarked.

"Shut up," Daisy snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Of course you didn't." The next few minutes everyone fixed their hair, rubbed ther eyes, stretched, ect. while Bookworm read a bit more. Mr. Mole and Mr. Rat had formed a closer friendship, but recently, Mr. Mole had been bothering the poor rat to introduce him to Mr. Mole, but then again, Mr. Mole had been putting it off. "Bookworm? We're ready to go now...so you can close the book and come along now," Vivian hinted.

"Coming, O great enchantress." If you were seeing these for yourself without any knowledge of the Mario Universe, you'd think they were brothers and sisters, the way they acted towards each other. Before this gets anymore off topic, the heroes trudged out of the inn, and thus to Rougeport's central shopping area. If it weren't for the graffiti and a handful of thugs, you might've appreciated it. There was the shop run by the two toad brothers left of the inn, and a little farther down eas the home of Zest T. Even the creepy gallows was still the citizens were still wandering around, their personalities intact. From the vengeful, yet intellectual Goomba, to the "lazy ass mole" as Bookworm would say, it was nostalgia for any PM:TYDD player. Though he refrained from mentioning it, the teen felt very lucky to relive those mermories, and relive it with a diverse and likable(...sometimes)cast. He had almost forgotten about the quest he was on until Daisy reminded him." Remember last night when you asked if we should visit Kolorado?"

"Mhm."

"Well, should we just give it a shot right now?"

"I suppose, but I doubt I can pull it off."

"The earlier you practive, the faster you master it. It's logic."

" Since when does logic apply to the universe we're in?"

"Since 7 seconds ago when I demanded logic be part of it."

"Ok... lemme try...this'll probably take a second." Bookworm tried as hard as he could, but it still took a few attempts to even get a glimpse to where he wanted to be."Ok, before I get even more frustrated, why the hell are we doing this anyways?"

"He's-a-got an artifact, most likely-a." Mario replied.

"...Right." Bookworm concetrated more and more, until the patch around them was a patch of grass. Unfortunatley, Bookworm was thinking of how this was to stop the Shadow Queen's resurrection, and next second, they all found themselves in the stairway leading to her tomb. Oh no...

"Everyone, be careful. Walk very quietly...," Vivian whispered. She guided them towards the Shadow Queen's tomb, tiptoeing, or gliding, towards it. Next moment, the most horrifying thing happened. It turned out that no villain at all helped the Shadow Queen's return, she achieved it from beyond her grave. Everyone could only watch in horror as the tomb emmited a bright light, and shifted of the tomb. A black tornado swirled around it. And the demon slowly crawled out of it, first came her hands, and then she slowly pulled the rest of her body out of it.

"Sssuprissed to sssee me heroesss?" She said it in a sinister, low, dark, and mocking tone." I wish thisss could've lassssted longer, but I cannot let you kill me while I am still vulnerable. It's truly a shame I must grant you quick death. Thankfully, that doesn't mean it won't be painful," she cackled wickedly. Bookworm's skin tone was dangerously white. The jewels are her crown were like eyes, accompanied with a cruel smile.

"B-b-but, it isn't possible! You said it yourself, Vivian! She couldn't pull it off by herself!" The Shadow Queen giggled again at this.

"Sssso...it appearsss that they are not honessst, are they? Now, I will grant you a chance to sssave yourself young one... a choice that thessse pitiful foolsss failed to made a while ago..." Bookworm was pretty sure it was die or die. But it wasn't."If you become my faithful ssservant, I will not harm you. I will teach you your gift and grant you 1,000s of spellsss I've learned through the centuries..." Bookworm was shaking. He knew he couldn't accept, taht would be cowardly. Now, he was shaking because refusing would mean this was the end for him. 1998-2011. This cruel witch got to live through enternity. It was so unfair. But, he prayed he could accept death, but he knew he would be in horror through it all.

"N-N-No."

"Ssso, you refuse me... How...foolish. Then, fool, all fo you foolssss, you will learn the error of your ways!"

He felt that this was the end... Wait. He wasn't a dumb horror film character! He couldn't just give up! Everyone knows that he doesn't just give up!

"This way!" He urged them. And he ran before she could complete her first attack. As they all approached the door, it slammed shut.

"A-A-ah... You know that's not allowed the Shadow Queen said mockingly. He didn't even respond. He took one of the candleholders, which flames had not turned black, strangley, and broke down the door with it. As everyone quickly fled, he set fire to the carpet leading to the Shadow Queen. Next thing he knew his hand was grabbed by somebody else's. He couldn't identify who because they all wore gloves."AHAHAHA!" The Shadow Queen yelled at them." You think fire will stop me? Even hamper my progress? I've endured the flames of hell for more than a thousand years! Run, oh yes, run! The chase makes it all that more interesting!" As they approached the door at the top of the stairway, it was locked. As they all looked back, the Shadow Queen was emerging from the door. She was laughing as she slowly approached them. Bookworm was hopeless, yet he didn't give up still. He focused with all his might, and found himself in Koopa Village, along with the rest of the crew.

"You did it! You saved us!" Daisy excalimed, pulling him a hug that almost choked him.

"Yea...Daisy, you're choking me.

"Oops," and she released her grip. They all then inspected the lush green grass and peaceful homes.

"Sooo...this is it?" Daisy asked.

"Oh yeh!" Mario confirmed.

"-T-T-That's g-g-g-ood." Luigi stuttered. Looks like Bookworm wasn't the only one terrified out of his mind. Mario grunted and then lead them all to the home of Professer Kolarado. Thankfully, he was home.

"Mario! Isn't it you, old chap? Mario nodded.

"Ah yes! You require the assistance of the great Professor Kolarado, don't you?" Mario nodded again and explained in obviously fake sign language."Oh...that doesn't sound so good. Well, I have just the thing!" Kolarado shuffled through his pocked and pulled out a flower."...It's thorny and poisoinous," Daisy said flatly.

"Precisely, my dear! I don't know the specifics, but it apparently awakens someone to the power of the flower." (Rhymes! :D)" Since you seem to have more knowledge than I do, you can have it!"

Daisy got the poisoinous flower! It's tahnkfully in a jar. It's actually a really pretty purple color. Maybe it'll be of use? "Thank you, that's very kind of you." Daisy said.

"Don't mention it! But, be careful, it can hurt you!" 'No shit.' she thought.

I know that was a bad place to end the chapter, but my mom's bitching at me, so It'll have to end here. Sorry for no update, I'll update more often, I've just been busy. Adios! ^_^


	7. The first battle

**Why, hello. I know you're probably beyond pissed at mee for not updating, but, that's okay. Because I've finally stopped procrastinating and havea new chapter as a gift for you, ribbon and all. So, as they say in the movie theaters, please enjoy. Oh, by the way, I modified my pen name just in case you felt confused.**

Mario and crew thanked Kolorado for actually not being completely and utterly useless, just useless, and Vivian transported them back to Rogueport.

"So . . . what do we do now?" Daisy asked. Everyone looked at Mario expectantly. He conversed with his brother in fake sing language and when he was done, Luigi translated. "He said we should tak to Merlon: he'll probably have some knowledge for us. Well, that is if he's not speaking cryptically like a stereotypical villain."

"Then we should get going," Vivian said, and it took the group a whole seventeen-point seven seconds to reach Merlon's.

"Ah, Mario, my old friend! How have you been?" Mario gave a thumbs down and explained Merlon the whole story, smoothly adding a couple lies to diminish everyone else's credit to add to his own. "Ho, ho, ho. I expected nothing less of you, valiant hero. However, that is certainly a tale of troubles and woes . . ."

Daisy asked, "But, why? Couldn't Viv and Bookworm time travel and get rid of the Shadow Queen?"

"My dear child, this fanfiction story is based on a video game series. And in videogames, everyone makes everything much more difficult than necessary for shits and giggles. Duh!"

"Oh really? Why?"

"Ho ho ho . . . THAT, my dear, is a story for another time. Anyway, Vivian, you know this already, I'm sure, but, Bookworm, this may not please you so . . . You see, the witch you face will undoubtably have time travel powers of her own . . .and time is not as powerful as one would think, Daisy. Most likely, she will have altered your pasts, and there's not way to tell what she changed."

"Bu-"

"Let me finish. You see, time is not like a river, but a pond. It doesn't flow one event to another, time happens all at once." The group had no idea what the wizard was telling them, but they didn't interrupt. "What I mean is, while time obviously moves, it moves for everyone, the past becomes more ancient, the present more ever-changing, the future farther away . . ."

"So what you're saying is," Bookworm replied, "we wouldn't know what the Shadow Queen had altered in our past, because since it IS the past, it already happened to us as far as we know."

"Bingo!" Merlon confirmed.

The group slumped to the floor, another obstacle to way against them in already impossible odds.

"For all we know," Luigi choked out, " she might just kill us, or, worse, our parents so we never existed at all!"

"Now, settle down, Luigi. The Shadow Queen has not yet had a vessel, so she cannot do that much damage. Yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, like I said, time moves for everyone. She'd have to root herself in a time period and find a vessel, or she will not have her power. Altering time is also a troublesome task. If she does not make a deep enough impact, her efforts will just dispatiate and disappear."

"Why's that?" Mario inquired.

"Because, she'd have to change an EXACT amount of events, no more or less because if she does, her desired change could veer off-course. Quite tedious, indeed. More like balancing on a tightrope than snapping your fingers."

"So how much time do we have?" said Daisy.

"None would know. It depends on what she plans to do, how quickly she can regain power, and how fast she learns the specifics of the trickiness of time. Correct, Vivian?"

"Yeah . . ." Vivian assured. "But, how do you know all this stuff, Merlon? I mean, it's right, but . . ."

"Ho ho ho. My dear Vivian, the **ancients** favor **trinities** for **distribution of power,"** Merlon smiled mischieviously. You and your two sisters have the ability to use **magic,** is this so?"

"Yes."

"Such is it with me. I am the member of not one, but two trinities. One of which you know, already. This is the **Trinity of Time,** and it's members are me, Merlee, and Merluvlee. Merluvlee knows the rules of time, Merlee can apply them, and I can do both. Now, don't be confused. They have other magical powers, but I do not due to my already great importance. Anyways, the second trinity is the **Trinity of Mentors.** My guess is Frankly and I are the first two, and the third is probably known to you, most likely being a **mentor** to you previously. I lead both, and logically speaking, since I have magical properties and knowledable, and Frankly is an expert on "myths," the third mentor will have magic at their disposal. Which brings me to the last trinity, the **Trininty of Magic**, currently lead by Vivian and she is a member along with her two sisters."

"Wait..." Daisy said. "You said Merlee and Merluvlee had **other magical properties** . . . does that mean all the Merlees and Merluvlees Vivian and Mario told me about are incarnations of the same being?"

"Very clever, Princess. You see, the costumes we wore? All disguises. It was so only the chosen heroes would make the connection."

"Do the others work that way, aswell?" Bookworm asked.

"Ah, unfortunately not. Time is the **most critical asset** the trinities can offer, so it leads the others, who are more . . . expendable."

"I think I understand how the system works. **It's all in threes.** There are three trinities, there are three members in a trinity, and there's a leader in each trinity, time leads the mentor and magic trinities."

"Game, set, and match!" Merlon chuckled. "Now, before you head off, listen carefully. 'Many hereos must join forces, to keep the hostiles docile. **Otherwise, thou arst completely** **and utter fuckedth.'** Such is written in the Light Prognosticus . . ."

"Gee, thanks Merlumina." Bookworm grumbled.

"Ho ho ho, do not worry, child. I find myself questioning my **ancestors** decisions myself. Unfortunately, the world does not have much time. You all must travel in time to keep the world safe. Go, quickly!"

The heroes thanked Merlon before setting out. Their first objective now was to find the last member of the Trinity of Mentors . . . The thing was, none of them knew who that could be. The best they could do for know was at least proceed to the the central Plaza, but there was a certain craw in their way . . .

Whoa! Whoa! Hold up, now! Past this point is the turf of Ishnail, head of the Robbos. It's 10 coins to pass through."

"Not this moron again," Bookworm groaned.

" 'Ey! Who's the loud-mouth? Bet they think they're so tough, huh? You try to pass without paying, and I'm afraid I'll have to whip you but good.

"Huh? How do you know him, Bookworm?" Daisy asked.

Mario conversed with his brother, who once again translated. "He says in the Thousand Year Door, Bookworm made him fight this craw, Gus, and got a gameover when he had Mario speared to death." Mario nudged him and added something. "Oh, and he said you're a noob, Bookworm."

"Hey. That was my first time playing. It was one time!"

"I'm waiting here!" Gus said impatiently.

"Well, what're we going to do, bro?" Luigi asked.

Gus gave Mario the following options:

Fine, I'll pay.  
>I'm not paying.<br>I can take you!  
>Homer Simpson: "NO."<br>MaximusBlack: **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**  
>Chuggaconroy: <strong>"NNNO!"<strong>

Mario was about to pick the Chuggaconroy route, but decided against it and chose 'I can take you!'

"What? You gotta be kidding. You think you can fight your way through here? I'm gonna make you eat your words, tough guy! And, you too, Big Mouth! Let's get this party started!"

A curtain descended on everyone and when it reopened, they were on a stage. There were cardboard imitations of several houses and the entrance to the eastern side of Rogueport right behind Gus.

**"It's time for a battle!"** a invisible voice said. **"For you noobs out there, HP means Heart/Hit Points, which represent how many hits a fighter can sustain, and SP stands for Special Points, which represent the power of special attacks. FP stands for Flower Points, which represent the fuel a fighter has left to use special attacks."**

**Mario**

**HP: 10**

**SP: 100**

**Luigi**

**HP: 20**

**SP: 50**

**Vivian**

**HP: 15**

**SP: 9,001 (OVER NINE-THOOOOUSAAAAAAAAAAND!)**

**Daisy**

**HP: 10**

**SP: OMGWTFBBQSAUCE**

**Bookwormvideogamer**

**HP: .000000000000000001**

**SP: N/A**

**Combined FP: 20**

"Gee, thanks, assholes," Bookworm said.

**You're welcome!**

Bookworm only rolled his eyes.

**Gus**

**HP: 20**

**Attack: 3**

**What will Mario do?** "Wait, now hold up!" Daisy exclaimed. "Didn't the two of you," she said, gesturing towards the shorter plumber and teen, "already fight this guy?" Both nodded. "Then, you can sit out. It's our turn!" Mario didn't agree but Daisy practically pushed him into the audience sit, Bookworm already seated next to him.

What will Daisy do?

Attack: Bitchslap.

Daisy rushed forward, swung her hand back, then snapped it forward, delivering a harsh backhand to Gus.

Woah! A critical hit!

Daisy deals out sixty-nine damage . . .

Gus cried out, and slump the floor, defeated.

You got twenty-two star points! Whoopty- freakin'-doo!

"For your information, twenty-two star points are quite a bit for a battle that short," Bookworm said matter-of-factly.

Leave me alone . . .

Oh, total number of star points: Twenty-two.

Then, they returned to the "real" world, and trust me, that's without a doubt by a loose definiton.

Gus exclaimed, "CRUD! You dumb video-game heroes ALWAYS pull this stuff! It's RIDICULOUS! You think violence solves everything, don't you? Huh? DON'T YOU?" Gus fled.

"Daisy . . .you can't just dish-out sixty-nine damage this early in the adventure."

"Why?"

"Well, because," Luigi stated, taking out his copy of Worst Fanfiction Mistakes Ever, "the audience will become suspicious that you are a 'Mary-Sue,' more specifically, a 'God-Modling Sue,' whose mail flaw is they have God-like powers, which lead to character imbalance, which leads to perfection, which leads to Sue, which leads to scaring off readers."

"Who do these peope think they are? It's not like I care that they're jealous of me."

"The author cares, Daisy, and, regrettably, what they say goes."

"Fine! It's just that Paper Mario games are easy, especially the beginning."

"Well, anyone have an idea who the third mentor is?" Vivian said.

Everyone thought long and hard, unti Luigi and Bookworm simultaneously shot up and exclaimed "Rosalina!"

**(1) The words are highlighted because Paper Mario games highlight important words. I am very much making fun of them.**

**Thanks to Luigified531 for being so positive and being a great friend. Truly, I appreciate it. Thanks to all who read and give me your opinions! You guys are the best!**

**That was your gift, but there are more to come. Until then, peace, my readers!**


End file.
